The Letters Part IV Chasing Demons
by Eva3
Summary: Memories of Marguerite's past puts her engagement to Roxton in peril.


THE LETTERS - PART IV

CHASING DEMONS

BY EVA

Marguerite awoke in the middle of the night and stretched her arm across the other side of the small bed. Feeling emptiness she blinked open her eyes searching the room, finally finding John sitting across the room at her vanity looking intently at her. From the dim shadow of the one burning candle she could only just make out his face, but even from that distance the love in his eyes was unmistakable.

"What are you doing way over there?" she asked drowsily.

"Watching you sleep."

"Now why would you want to do that when you could be over here holding me?" She lifted the sheet inviting him to join her. "Come back to bed, John."

Lured by the sweetness that awaited him, he rose from the chair and blowing out the candle, crawled back beneath the sheet with his bride-to-be.

He nuzzled his head between her breasts, and she murmured, "What were you doing up…. couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that. Just something I had to do before you woke up." 

Kissing the hollow of her slender neck, his hand trailed down her body until he reached the moist promise between her legs. Stroking her and finding her already wet and wanting, he moved suddenly so the length of his body covered hers. 

As he whispered the words, "I need you, Marguerite," her body rose to meet his, and her legs parted to accept him as he slipped easily inside her. The rush of love and familiarity immediately overwhelmed them both.

It was the same every time he entered her body. Marguerite felt that she was being succored into a haven of love and cherishment where nothing nor anyone could ever harm her. She knew in her heart, she'd never let anything or anyone hurt him…no matter what she may have to sacrifice. 

******

Patches of sunshine spotted the bedroom floor as a fully dressed Marguerite leaned over the bed shaking John's shoulders.

"Wake up, John. I smell coffee brewing, and I'm famished. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving for you. Come back to bed, just for a little while." He pulled her back onto the bed wrapping his arms around her trying to nuzzle her neck.

"Roxton…we can't spend the whole day in bed!" she laughed struggling out of his grip. "We need to make some kind of an appearance at breakfast. I thought you were anxious to announce our engagement."

"How could I forget," he grinned impishly. "The most important night of my life…our life. Of course, I want to tell the others. You're right! We should already be dressed."

Rising from the bed he began searching for his socks and boots under the bed, and the rest of his clothes hanging neatly from hooks on the wall. Since moving into Marguerite's room, he'd been encouraged to hang them up instead of tossing over furniture, which had been the usual practice in his 'old' room. 

"You know, Marguerite, we have a lot to talk about. Marrying me means more than just taking my name."

He held up two shirts…the solid blue one and the pink striped one…for Marguerite's approval.

She pointed to the blue one. "What do you mean?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Well, for one thing you'll be expected to take over the running of the family estate." 

John pulled the blue shirt over his head and thrust his arms outward toward Marguerite, silently asking her to roll up the sleeves for him. He loved this part of their morning ritual…Marguerite helping him dress for the day. 

Rolling up the first sleeve, she asked, "…the running of the family estate? What about your mother? Isn't that her job?"

"Yes…but when the heir to the title marries, that role reverts to the new Lady Roxton."

Starting on the second sleeve, she moaned, "But, John…I don't know anything about running something as large as…as…. what exactly is your family estate called?"

"Wiltshire House. And, don't tell me someone who practically won the war for Britain would be intimidated by the running of a house on a few acres of land."

"I'd hardly call your estate a house on a few acres of land."

Pulling the khakis over his long legs and the braces over his broad shoulders, he turned to face Marguerite who was beginning to look a bit concerned.

"At any rate, Marguerite, you'll be expected to take over the everyday operations after we're married. Now…. get that frown off your face. Mother will teach you everything you need to know. And, then there are all the other people who live on the estate who will be there to help."

She stood facing him as she slipped the buttons through the openings of his shirt. 

"Such as?"

"Let's see…there's Mrs. McKenzie our housekeeper and Nanny Wilkes. Mother only kept her on in the hopes she'd be nursemaid to her grandchildren. Oh, and that's another thing we need to discuss. Children."

As he sat down on the bed to pull on his boots, she stood back reproachingly. "John, we just got engaged last night. And, we're not off this plateau yet. Don't you think it's a bit premature to start talking about children?"

"Well, you'll…we…**_we'll_** be expected to have an heir…"

**__**

"John!!"

"Okay, okay. You're right. There's plenty of time to talk about heirs to the Roxton name. Now, let's see…where was I?" Roxton stood to check his appearance in the mirror. 

"Oh…and there's the parties and social events you'll be expected to host. I can't wait to show you off to my friends. I'll be the envy of all the men in London," he said, grinning with pride.

"Hmmm…so much to think about…so much to look forward to," she said drolly.

He picked up his brush and began to run it carefully through his thick black hair. "Oh… and…Marston, our solicitor will want to spend some time with you…to go over the books and accounts. You and he have a lot in common. You both have a penchant for business deals and making money."

"Marston? Not…James Marston?"

"Yes."

"The James Marston with offices in Belgrave Square and in Marlborough?"

  
"Yes. You know him?"

"I recognize the name," she answered faintly.

Pleased with his hair, he picked up a small pair of scissors and began carefully clipping the stubble on his face. He'd given up the practice of shaving completely each day long ago, but this seemed to suffice for the day-to-day doings at the treehouse.

"Don't tell me old Marston kept books for you too. That would be a coincidence wouldn't it?"

"No. I-I had an associate… that did business with him. James Marston was a sort of middle person… you know managing the money."

"So, you never met him?"

"Uh…no…I never met him personally."

"Too bad. He's quite the character. His favorite saying is 'I guard your money just as though it were my own.' Come to think of it, he'll probably insist you sign a pre-nuptial agreement before the marriage." John laughed that slow easy way he did when he thought he was being funny.

Putting the scissors back in their place on the vanity, he stretched out his right arm and said, "Marguerite, I think you missed a fold in one of the sleeves." 

"Honestly, John. Are you helpless?" she answered distractedly.

He turned to see Marguerite slowly sink back onto the bed, looking as though she'd just seen a ghost. _'Helpless without you,' _he thought.

"Marguerite? What's wrong? It wasn't the mention of the agreement, was it? That was a joke. Granted, a bad one but you don't have to look as though I just shot you." 

Sitting beside her on the bed, he slid his arm around her waist. "Personally, I think they just invite trouble. It's as though you're expecting a marriage to break up…planning for it. That's not going to happen with us. My parents never had one. And, we won't either. It's just one of those legal entanglements that's commonplace with the people in my class."

"Well, it's not in mine," she said rebelliously.

Not knowing how much he would later come to regret his next statement, he blurted out, "But when you marry me, Marguerite you'll be moving into a different circle of people."

"Don't you mean moving **_up_** into a better class of people?"

"Bloody hell!", he said bolting to his feet. "You're twisting my words now. This isn't something we should be arguing about anyway, especially this morning… the morning after our engagement."

"I suppose you think I'm marrying you just for your money and title?"

Fearfully he said, "Well, I'm hoping that's not true."

"But you're not sure, are you?" 

He paced the floor in frustration, searching for the reason that caused this sudden flare of anger. "I'm only sure of one thing… that you love me. And, that I love you. And, I don't how this started, Marguerite. What did I say to upset you? Was it the bad joke I made about Marston and the agreement? Or, was it the 'class' remark?"

He ran his hands roughly through his hair. "My God… if that's it I'll cut out my tongue before I say something else so idiotic."

He sat back down on the bed and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry for being so tactless. Let's not argue anymore. Please." Looking down into her still frowning face, he said, "It would appear we just had our first fight."

"I'd hardly call that our first one, Roxton."

"Then our first as an engaged couple. We are still engaged, aren't we…aren't we?" he chided.

"I suppose," she said, reluctantly giving in.

Pleased that Marguerite was smiling again, he said, "Let's put all this talk about money and running the estate…and all rest of it aside for now. For this morning why don't we just try to enjoy the fact we're finally engaged. " 

Changing the subject, he said, "I'm starved. How about you? You ready to go?" He bounded for the stairs, stopping suddenly when he realized she was still sitting on the bed. 

"Marguerite? Are you coming?"

She smiled and stood up resolutely following him up the stairs to the main room. After all, they were announcing their engagement this morning. This should be one of the happiest days of her life. Why then couldn't she shake this feeling of dread churning inside her stomach right now? Once again she'd managed to complicate her life… and this time possibly Roxton's as well.

******

Roxton guided Marguerite into the main room, almost pushing her along beside him. Joining the others at the table, he literally glowed when he raised her left hand to display the ring she had allowed him to place on her third finger the night before.

"Well, it's official. We're engaged. She finally said yes!" No one at the table had ever seen Roxton happier or his smile wider as he hugged the woman beside him. And, it was obvious to everyone but John that Marguerite wasn't exactly sharing in the glow.

Not that she was frowning or gracing them with her razor sharp sarcasm, but her smile just didn't seem as happy as John's. Challenger, who knew her best, could tell something was bothering her…something that might possibly have an ill effect on the happy event just announced.

"Marguerite, I have to confess. The ring looks much better on that hand than the other." Challenger hugged the silent raven-haired heiress and reached over to shake John's hand. "Congratulations, old boy. I knew if anyone could convince her, it would be you. I think this calls for a celebration. We should plan a dinner in honor of the lucky couple."

John hugged Marguerite and whispered into her ear, "Looks like you get to host your first party as Lady Roxton."

Veronica and Malone took their turns hugging and congratulating their two housemates. Then Ned asked, "So, when is the big date?"

"Really, Malone. Do you have to ask? Not until we get off this damned plateau and back to civilization and polite society," Marguerite said sharply. Realizing how callous the remark had sounded, she turned to Veronica and said, "Oh…Veronica. I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I meant it to. I know this is your home…and…."

The blonde huntress took one last sip of her coffee, but by the somber expression on her face it was obvious to everyone the effect Marguerite's words had accomplished.

"Why bother to apologize at this point. It's no worse than all the other remarks you've made over the years about my home." Veronica rose from her chair and picked up her unfinished breakfast plate. Carrying it to the counter, she casually said, "I need to get an early start in the garden this morning."

"Veronica…..", Marguerite called out as her friend left the room.

"Oh… and Roxton…..," Veronica threw back over her shoulder, "… Marguerite missed a fold in one of your sleeves."

"Way to go, Marguerite," Malone admonished. "What's the matter, not quite accustomed to the idea of becoming a Lady?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not a lady now?" Marguerite shot back.

"Whoa! Settle down. All I meant was Lady…as in Lord and Lady Roxton."

Marguerite's hand came up to her forehead. "I-I'm sorry, Malone. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Roxton had been quiet during the last few minutes, not sure what to make of this sudden change in his beloved's demeanor. She'd been so happy last night when she'd said yes…so sure of her decision. Had his careless remarks this morning created doubts?

"Marguerite, you feeling okay? Do you have a headache?" he asked concerned. "Maybe if you ate something…."

"I'm not very hungry, John. In fact, I'm feeling quite tired…and cranky. I think I'll go lay down for a while. At least it will keep me from hurting anyone else's feelings, which I seem to have done a pretty good job of already."

Roxton stood up as she did, and reached out for her arm. "Are you sure everything is all right? Is there anything you want me to do?"

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and said, "Everything is just fine, John. Get that worried look off your face. I don't want to be any more of a bother this morning."

When she'd left the room, Roxton turned back to Malone and Challenger who had been silently watching the drama playing out in front of them. 

Roxton threw his crumpled napkin on the table in front of him. "Well, not much of a celebration, is it?"

"John, you know how cross Marguerite gets when she hasn't had enough sleep. Give her a few hours and I'm sure she'll be okay."

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you George, but I'm afraid this may all be the result of something I said this morning. Afraid I put my foot into it…and not my best one." Roxton forced a small laugh. Challenger and Malone smiled weakly and watched him head for the stairs to his and Marguerite's room. "I have to go talk to her for a few minutes. Just to make sure everything is…really…. okay."

Malone turned to Challenger and shook his head. "The man is a lot braver than I am. To take on someone like Marguerite Krux…as his wife…."

"Brave he is, Malone. But he's also a man in love."

******

Roxton entered their room expecting to see Marguerite lying down. Instead, he found her standing by the open window, leaning against the frame, arms folded…staring pensively into the greenery of the jungle.

"Marguerite?"

"How did I know you'd follow me down here?" she said with a resigned voice. "You don't have to watch me all the time, you know John. I've taken care of myself for a long time. I don't need you to hover over me," she said softly.

He placed his arm around her waist and tried to pull her close to him. Just for a brief second or two he felt her instinctively start to pull away, before giving in. He wasn't sure what to make of this change in mood. He felt certain he was the cause of this all too familiar aloofness.

"Marguerite…something's wrong and I can't help but feel it's something I brought on."

"John…I'm sorry about earlier. You know how irritable I can be in the mornings." Seeing the anxious look on his face, she made one last attempt to assure him it wasn't anything he had said or done. "You kept me awake most of the night, you know," she said smiling up into his worried eyes.

Still cradling her in his arms, he said, "As I remember, you weren't complaining at the time."

"No…and I'm not complaining now. But I need to lie back down and catch up on those lost hours of sleep. Just a few hours."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Oh, goodness no. You go back to your breakfast. No sense in both of us missing it."

"If you're sure everything is okay….you know….us…."

"Yes, everything is okay….now go, John."

"Before I leave….," he plucked a folder of paper from the dresser and laid it on the night table. "……well, maybe you'll want to read this before you take that nap." He kissed her cheek and said, "I'll check back on you in a few hours. I love you, Marguerite."

She smiled and as she lay down on the bed, the air was heavy with the feeling of John's hesitation for a brief moment.. .waiting for her to return his 'I love you'. Then he turned and left the room.

For several minutes, Marguerite stared at the folded letter on the table beside her. So this was why he was awake in the middle of the night. She knew it contained more loving words like the ones he had overwhelmed her with the last few weeks. 

Who would have thought this ruggedly handsome man would turn out to be such a romantic? But a romantic he was and she loved him for it. Bless him, he believed that love could conquer all. She worried that it just wasn't enough to chase away the demons of her past.

She sat up and make a quick decision to read the letter before she closed her eyes. Even a few hours of sleep couldn't hold off the words she knew would be so eloquently written by Roxton. 

__

My darling wife,

I know it's not official yet, but in my heart you are and always will be my wife. The first night we made love…in my mind I gave you that name. That night I believed was the defining moment of my life, until yesterday when you accepted my proposal. 

As I sit here writing this letter I'm watching you sleep, and I can only hope by the small-pleased smile on your face it was put there by the idea of becoming my wife.

Never have I wanted to leave this plateau as much as I do now, so we can make this union of ours official and legal. You're going to be make a wonderful Lady Roxton. I'll be the envy of every man in London and without a doubt, the happiest man in the world.

Thank you for giving me this new sense of purpose for my life…..to love you the way you've always deserved to be loved.

Your loving husband, 

John

She shook her head with clinched lips to keep from crying. Her first instinct had been right. More words of love….a love she knew now she wasn't worthy of. She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't complicate his life the way hers had been for so many years. 

Marguerite crumpled the letter to her chest and began to cry softly while burying her face in the pillow she and Roxton had shared only a few hours before. She knew now she had to end this before John could be hurt.

******

It was mid-afternoon when Marguerite awoke from her nap, finding the treehouse and the surrounding compound unusually quiet. This time of day Roxton was probably outside chopping wood, and Malone chatting with Veronica in the garden. Challenger was in his lab day and night, so she didn't question not hearing his voice in the main room.

Reluctantly she made her way up the stairs, knowing she needed to ask John for some private time, but dreading to see him just the same.

She was surprised to see Veronica stretched out on one of the chaise lounges on the balcony reading one of the many books from the Layton library.

Actually, this solitude in the treehouse was going to work out fine. She needed the time to make amends with Veronica.

"Where is everyone? Challenger in his lab?"

Never looking up from her book, Veronica answered, "No, he's not here."

"Not here? Where is he? Outside with the boys?"

"No, they're not here either."

"Look, Veronica…." She sat down on the chaise beside the blonde huntress. "Veronica, can you put the book down for a minute?"

Veronica sighed sarcastically, looking at Marguerite as she laid the book down in her lap.

"Look, I want to apologize again for this morning. I-I…well I wasn't in a very good mood, and I…."

"Not in a good mood? Why would you say that, Marguerite? You just announced your engagement to Roxton. Why would that put you in a bad mood?"

"It's complicated to explain."

Veronica put on her best smirk and said, "Try." Seeing Marguerite grimace, she added quickly, "Oh, no….you're not backing out are you? I know that look Marguerite. What happened this morning before you came up to breakfast?"

"Oh….just a lot of talk about what my duties as Lady Roxton will be. You know, running the estate, meeting all of John's friends, hosting parties."

"But I thought you wanted all that."

"Veronica, John's world is totally different from mine. It's just beginning to sink in. Speaking of, where is John….and Malone?"

"Oh….I was supposed to tell you as soon as you woke up. Assai paid a visit this morning and asked if Challenger….and the 'boys'….would go back to the village with her. The men in her village need help planning and building a dam up river. They should be back tomorrow or the next day. Oh….and Roxton left you this." 

Veronica pulled a folded piece of paper from the book she'd been reading and handed it to Marguerite.

Taking the letter, she looked squint eyed at her friend and said, "Did you read it?"

"Please! No. I got one of my own this morning." She smiled and picked up another letter from the table waving it proudly.

"From John?"

Veronica laughed for the first time since Marguerite's harsh remark that morning, "No! From Malone."

"I know. Just joking. So, Malone found another outlet for his writing, did he? About time."

"Seems as though you and Roxton were a good influence."

"I hope it works out better than ours."

"Marguerite, surely you two can work this out. I've seen the way Roxton looks at you. I've heard the way he defends you. He's on your side, you know. He always has been."

"You're beginning to sound like John. He thinks as long as two people love each other, there are no obstacles high enough to stand in the way."

"Well, there aren't! You have to know that he would do anything to make you happy?"

"I do know…all too well. Unfortunately, I can only see hurt and disappointment in store for John if he marries me."

"Marguerite, you don't mean that. What secrets are you holding back now?" she teased.

Seeing the guilty look on face of the woman before her, she added quickly, "That's it, isn't it? You're holding something back from Roxton, aren't you? Anything you want to talk about?"

"It's complicated, Veronica….and, no offense, but I'm not sure I want to share this part of my past with anyone….least of all John." Mournfully, she added, "I guess it will be a couple of days before they get back."

"A lot can happen in a couple of days. You might change your mind."

"That's a lovely thought, Veronica….but no…I won't change my mind."

As she left the room, Veronica could hear the loneliness and despair in Marguerite's voice and her heart felt heavy for her friend. She only hoped Roxton could discover a way to prove his theory that 'love does indeed conquer all.'

*****

John's letter sat on the night table till well after sunset. In truth, Marguerite was afraid to read it….it might give her second thoughts as to what she was about to set into motion. She didn't want to be tempted to change her mind. But that night after dinner and evening chores were completed, she paced the bare floors of her bedroom trying hard to resist reading it. Her natural curiosity finally got the best of her, and settling back against the bed frame and plumping the pillow behind her, she opened the letter.

__

My dearest,

I'm not sure what changed your mood this morning but whatever it was, I can't shake the feeling that my thoughtless remarks were responsible. I can't apologize enough. If I were there with you, I would hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you and how much a part of my life…my world…you are.

Don't let my feeble attempts at humor distract you from the important things in our lives. The single most important event in my life will be the day you and I are married…legally and securely married.

We should be back in a couple of days. Until then, I'll count the moments until we're together again.

All my love…

John

This was going to be much more difficult than she ever imagined.

*****

The next twenty-four hours Marguerite felt as though she were walking through a gray mist. For most of John's absence, she stayed in her room writing and re-writing her letter, desperately trying to break off their engagement without causing him too much anguish. She knew she'd never be able to face him to say the words, and for that she felt like a coward. Funny, she'd never been afraid of anyone or anything in her life. But the thought of seeing the pain in his eyes made her want to run and hide.

__

'Better to do it now before we return to London.' Perhaps if she repeated this mantra enough times, she might be able to convince herself it was the best solution to another muddled mess caused by her own foolish choices made so far back in her past. Trusting people had never come easily for Marguerite…if at all. John had told her repeatedly she could trust him with anything, but this last 'secret' could prove to be the final straw.

******

Two days after they'd left the treehouse the absent trio returned, dirty and weary from their mission of mercy at the Zanga Village.

Embarking from the elevator, it occurred to everyone how quiet the treehouse was for this time of day. 

"Marguerite…..Veronica……anyone home?" Roxton called out. "Where is everyone?" Pacing around the main room, he started for the room he now shared with Marguerite. He was half way down the stairs before Challenger called him back.

"Ah….John….here's a note. Seems the two ladies of the house went for a morning swim. Guess they got tired of waiting for us to return."

"Should we join them?" Malone asked. "We could all use a good wash."

"Well, you two can glory in all that cold water if you want. As for me, I'm ready for a nice long, hot shower. I need to get some of this grime off me before I see Marguerite." Roxton threw his pack down and loaded his rifle on the gun rack before plunging toward the shower room.

*******

Freshly scrubbed and clean, Roxton wrapped a towel around his waist and descended the steps to their room, humming to himself. After all, he was home and he'd soon have his arms wrapped around the woman he loved. Life was good.

While dressing, he finally noticed the letter propped against the pillow on the bed. He opened it smiling with anticipation. His happiness, however, was short lived when the ring he'd placed on Marguerite's left hand just a few nights before…tumbled to the floor.

His heart started to race as he picked up the ring and read….

John,

This may be the hardest thing I've ever had to do or will ever have to do in the future, but I must return your ring and ask that you release me from my promise to marry you. 

I know there is no explanation I can give that would satisfy you, so please do not press me for one. Just trust me this time, John, to know what's best for us both. Please believe me when I say this union of ours will never work…for either of us. 

That this will hurt you is a certainty and for that my heart weighs heavy. John you've been better to me than anyone I've ever known…and for that you'll always have my gratitude. 

Marguerite 

John sat there for a few minutes, not wanting to believe the words he'd just read. Finally, he stood up and stuffed the letter and the ring into his pants pocket. He quickly pulled a shirt over his head then ran up the stairs and grabbed his rifle from the rack. Jumping into the lift and gritting his teeth, he began to seethe with impatience at the slowness of the elevator ropes as they slowly descended to the jungle floor. In his present state of mind, it felt like an eternity.

Once there he walked in large strides toward the communal pond where he hoped he would find Marguerite sitting somewhere away from the others. He had no desire to make a scene in front of their friends, but if it came to that he wouldn't hesitate to make his feelings known.

Veronica was half way to the treehouse when she saw Roxton walking angrily toward the pond. By the look on John's face, she knew he'd read the letter Marguerite had fretted over the past forty-eight hours. In her mind, she was thankful she wasn't Marguerite this morning. '_I wouldn't trade places with her for all the tea in China,' she thought._

Pointing to a nearby clearing, she said, "Roxton, I think you'll find her on that side of the pond." 

Roxton nodded slightly without missing a beat in his gait.

"And, don't be too angry with her," she called after him. "You know how fickle she is…I'm sure you two will be kissing and making up by tomorrow…." 

He found her sitting on a small patch of grass on the side of the pond allocated as her's and Veronica's, buttoning the last button of her blouse. He could hear Malone and Challenger a few yards away in a separate part of the water oblivious to the fact that John's world was in danger of collapsing from a few written words.

She heard him before she saw him. Her attempt to run the other way was futile as John reached her the moment she was on her feet. He caught her arm and whirled her around to face him, nearly knocking her over. She was surprised then when he spoke in a low, soft voice, "Marguerite, you're not going anywhere until you explain this."

She looked over the crumpled letter he was clutching… into his eyes… and had never wished so hard that she could vanish into thin air. She had expected him to explode and raise his voice, but his eyes were soft and tender and generous with tears that she feared would spill over at any moment.

"You can't mean to do this….not to us. You're my world, Marguerite and I thought I meant the same to you."

"John, don't….please don't. It just isn't going to work. Take my word…it just won't work. Can't you let it go at that? Can't you just for once, let it go?"

"What….let it go…quietly in the night? Is that what you want? Not a chance, Marguerite. You're far too important to me for that. I don't know what still haunts you from your past, but whatever it is we can deal with it together," he pleaded. "You don't have to do it alone."

"John, don't you understand? We come from two different worlds. I don't belong in your world anymore than you do in mine. I could never fit in. And, it's cruel of you to expect me to." She turned to walk away. John blocked her path and pushed against her shoulders to hold her back.

"Don't do this, Marguerite. Talk to me. Please!"

Pulling loose, she said, "I have nothing else to say, John."

Defeated, for the moment, John let her pass. He wanted to turn around, but knew he'd never be able to watch her walk away without running after her and making a fool of himself by begging her to stay with him. Knowing from past experience how skittish she was, he feared if he pressed too hard, he'd lose her forever. His heart was already beginning to shatter into a thousand pieces. 

******

Trying to make sense of what could have triggered this sudden turn around, he sat there in the clearing…..unable to stand on steady legs. By the time he returned to the treehouse, Marguerite had already moved his clothes back to his old room.

*****

"Supper's ready," Veronica called out. 

There was a somber mood surrounding dinner that evening. Neither Marguerite nor John spoke a word to each other, nor to anyone else for that matter. It had become clear enough to the others that John no longer shared a room with Marguerite and from the silence between them, it was obvious their engagement was in serious trouble, if it was still intact at all.

Veronica and Malone did their part to keep a conversation going. Challenger, however, excused himself not long after the meal began and escaped mercifully to his laboratory. He had a feeling that one or the other, the hunter or the heiress, would soon pay him a visit to discuss their latest altercation.

When Marguerite left the table, and her half-eaten dinner, instead of following Challenger to his lab, she went directly to her room giving the excuse that she'd had a long day and felt tired.

Seconds later, Roxton threw his napkin on the table and followed suit to his room.

"Oh, dear….trouble in paradise," Malone snickered.

"Ned…it's not funny. Do you really want these two mad like this at each other? I'd rather have them yelling and throwing things at each other than this silent treatment. It's not natural. It's certainly not like Marguerite to be so quiet. There must be something we can do."

"Veronica, maybe we should just stay out of it. Let's not meddle in their business. If they choose not talk to each other, let's just let it be."

"Okay…. But you know how these little spats always turn out."

*****

The next few days were, as Veronica had predicted, harrowing for everyone in the treehouse. The silences deteriorated slowly but surely, and the carping between Marguerite and Roxton began almost immediately. The hurt John felt initially rose to a new emotion…anger that she was refusing to talk to him.

Roxton made several attempts to corner Marguerite alone, but somehow always managed to be interrupted by either Malone or Veronica entering the room unexpectedly. Not that it would have made much difference….being alone. Marguerite refused to stay in one place at a time and usually found an excuse to leave the room as soon as Roxton entered it.

As if the silences weren't bad enough, the angry looks and childish behavior at the table were even worse. Both refused to sit within three feet of each other, moving to the other end of the table if necessary. Once, Marguerite went so far as to take a couple of her meals in her room. Those times provoked John into throwing his napkin on the table and charging outside to finish some 'unfinished' project in the compound. 

Challenger chose to stay in his lab, away from the debacle playing out in the main areas of the treehouse. He was puzzled, however, that neither had visited him asking for his advice. In truth, he was almost miffed with them both for this disruption of the peaceful atmosphere they'd all been enjoying lately…peaceful, that is, since John and Marguerite had come to terms with the knowledge they were in love with each other.

But Marguerite not choosing to share her doubts and fears with him, worried Challenger. Whatever caused her to change her mind about marrying John must be some devastating piece of her past she was desperate to keep from everyone.

*****

Three days after the breakup, Marguerite entered the main room expecting to see everyone already eating breakfast. Instead there was only Veronica at the stove frying wild turkey eggs.

"Surely, I didn't sleep that late. Where is everyone?"

"Oh….Marguerite. I'm glad you're finally up. I need you to go to the storage shed and bring up some coffee beans. We're completely out."

"Where's Malone? Or, for that matter," looking around tentatively, "….Roxton?"

"They…uh….they left at least an hour ago. They went back to the Zanga village to do some more work on the dam."

"Well, why can't you go get the beans? And, are you sure we're completely out? I could have sworn I smelled coffee brewing earlier this morning." Looking around the room, she said, "Something's missing. Did you rearrange the room this morning?"

"Well….we did brew some. But…uh….Malone and Roxton drank the last of it. I can't go because I'm in the middle of cooking eggs……for you and me. And, no…everything's the same. I don't see anything different."

Marguerite looked heavily with skepticism at Veronica and said, "You're cooking eggs? For you and me? Since when do you eat breakfast so late in the morning? Don't you usually get up at the crack of dawn with Roxton and Challenger? And, what do you mean Malone and Roxton drank the last of the coffee?" She shook her head in disgust. "Typical of Roxton….not to leave me any."

"Marguerite??? The coffee beans…..please?"

She stood up defiantly and said, "Oh…all right. I'll go. But only because I can't start the morning without my coffee. Next time, maybe you can ask his Lordship to be a bit more considerate of the other people who live in this house."

Marguerite snatched the wooden bowl from Veronica's hands and started for the elevator muttering as she trudged along.. "And, next time maybe we can keep a larger supply in the kitchen….just for those times when Lord Roxton decides to be greedy…..and thoughtless…..and inconsiderate….." She continued to grumble to herself the entire time it took to reach the floor of the jungle.

Once there, she tread wearily to the storage shed on the far side of the treehouse which housed their extra food supplies. At the sound of leaves being crunched underfoot, she turned quickly thinking she was being followed. 

When she realized it was only the goat, she breathed a bit easier. "Linny! You scared me. You naughty goat." As the animal rubbed against her knee, Marguerite smiled and playfully scratched Linny's ears.. 

Reaching the storage shed, she opened the door and as her eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness she saw a small table toward the back of the shed…something that had not been there before. Two of the smaller dining room chairs had been placed on either side and one single candle was in the middle of the table. 

__

'That's what was missing. But what are they doing in here?' she wondered.

It was then she realized she was not alone in the small house. As she whirled around, she shouted, "Linny... you know you're not allowed in here!"

But this time, it wasn't Linny. Roxton appeared suddenly from one of the darkened corners and as she ran for the door, slowly closing in front of her, he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back in. Just before it closed, she caught a brief glimpse of Malone on the other side of the door.

"Malone? Malone!!! What are you doing?" Ignoring her, Malone held the door tightly shut as he turned a key in the lock. 

She whirled around to face her captor. "Roxton! What do you think you're doing? What do either of you think you're doing? I demand you let me out of here, now!"

Lighting the candle on the table, he said calmly, "Not until you talk to me. Not until you tell me the real reason you broke our engagement."

"Oh….no….not this again. Why do you keep doing this?" She kicked at the door and screamed again, "Malone! I know you're out there. You unlock this door right now!"

She circled the room frantically beginning to cry. "There has to be another way out of here." Looking around, she realized there wasn't even a small window to use as an escape hatch.

Finally giving up, knowing she was trapped, she turned back to Roxton and folded her arms across her chest in defiance. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

He reached out to touch her face and she slapped his hand away. Between clinched teeth, he said, "Marguerite, I'll let you out when we've talked. This was the only way I could get your full, undivided attention."

"Was everyone in on this? I'm sure Veronica was. But was Challenger as well?"

"Well, he knew about it….after the fact. He didn't exactly agree with our tactics, but he did agree that this….this thing between us….couldn't go on any longer."

Marguerite rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "What is all this?" 

Roxton retrieved a tray from behind the table with two coffee cups and a canteen on it. Uncapping the canteen, Marguerite could smell fresh brewed coffee being poured into the two china cups. Her eyes watered with relief knowing that regardless of what may happen in the next hour or so, she would at least have her morning cup of coffee.

"Now, we're going to sit down….and like two rational human beings…..we're going to drink our coffee and have a long talk." He made a gesture with his arm toward the table. "Marguerite."

She made a clucking noise through her teeth and slowly sashayed toward the coffee cup waiting on her side of the table. Sitting down and taking the first sip, she felt the tension in her body start to fade and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You do…make…a good cup of coffee, John."

"At least, we're making progress. That's the first civil thing you've said to me in three days. Marguerite, we may be on this plateau for a very long time. I would hate to think we'd spend the remaining time as miserably as we have this week. I've tried to make sense of what's happened. I don't know what prompted you to accept my proposal, and then break it off two days later. But, I've gone over and over in my mind what I may have said or done."

Marguerite silently sipped at her coffee and kept her eyes focused on the dirt floor of the hut.

"I've strained to remember every word that was said that first morning….every word I said and every word you said. All I can come up with is that you became quiet when I made that tactless joke about a pre-nuptial agreement. Whatever possessed me to say something like that…I don't know."

"Maybe it's because that's what people in your class do."

"Yes! Some of them do. But not in my family. My parents never signed one. And, I don't plan to have one."

"Well…maybe **_I_** plan to have my future husband sign one. How would you react to something like that?"

"I'd gladly sign anything you wanted me to….just so I didn't lose you. But I don't think it was just the agreement. I've gone back and tried to piece together the conversation up to that point. There was a lot of talk about all the people who lived in the manor, upstairs and down. We talked about your duties, we talked about social events we'd be hosting, I told you about James Marston, our family solicitor and you said you knew the name."

Marguerite turned her head away and sharply drew in her breath. Roxton was quick to pick up on her reaction to the name James Marston.

"Wait a minute. Was it the mention of someone you and I both mutually know? But you said you'd never met him personally. Just that you had a business associate who had used his services. Is that it, Marguerite? Is there something about your dealings with Marston that I should know about?"

Rolling her eyes and turning to face her inquisitor, she opened her mouth as if to say something, then decided not to.

"That's it, isn't it? You know Marston. You have met him, haven't you? What…what….kind of dealings did you have with him, Marguerite? Please look at me, Marguerite. What are you afraid to tell me? Were you and he….did you….?"

Turning to look Roxton in the eyes again this time, she finally cried out, "No!….No John! He and I weren't lovers, if that's what you're trying to ask. But the associate I knew who used his services….well….oh, John…," she wailed wringing her hands. 

"Marguerite, you need to tell me. Look at this way, you've already broken the engagement. What possible difference would it make now. You need to trust me… please."

"I suppose I need to start at the beginning, don't I?"

John released a deep sigh and hoped what Marguerite was about to reveal wouldn't make him any more unhappy than he'd been the last few days. He knew she'd been with other men before him just as he'd been with other women. Forgiving a transgression of that nature would be easy enough. But he also knew Marguerite had led a chequered life up to the time they had met three years ago. She'd only begun to reveal the secrets of her past lives to him. His stomach fluttered nervously at what she may be about to confess.

Reluctantly, she began, "You know I was adopted when I was about a year old. Well, the novelty of having a child in the house quickly wore off and before I was five, my adoptive parents had banished me to a convent school. I may as well have been an orphan for what little privileges I was allowed there. Only enough money was provided to cover the tuition, room and board and books. If I wanted spending money, I was forced to work for it. So, I learned at a very tender age to fend for myself and to realize how important money was."

'_So far, no surprises,' thought John_.

"By the time I was 15, I'd had enough of being told what to do, how to stand, how to talk. So one night, one of the few friends I'd made in the school and I managed to elude the sisters and ran away. Between us, we'd managed to store away enough money to book passage to Paris. My friend knew someone there…an older woman by the name of Adrienne Montclair. She let us stay in her apartment and found us jobs at the nightclub where she sang and danced every night. I had a fair singing voice - no matter how much you may put it down - so I managed to get a job singing at the Fat Man's Pit."

"In all honesty, you didn't need that much talent to keep working there. You only had to have an attractive face, and know how to move your body the right way. Adrienne taught me everything I needed to know to make money for myself. It wasn't long until we were close friends and she was taking me along on her dinner dates. The men she went out with were all rich…some were old and some were young…but all rich. They were always taking us to fancy, expensive restaurants. Some of them came across the channel every week from London."

"One of them took a fancy to me and wanted to set me up in my own apartment in London, pay all my expenses…well, you can guess the rest. It was tempting. What an easy way to make money, I thought."

She paused and looked in Roxton's direction. She wasn't sure what to make of the look on his face. It could have been disgust….or concern. But the wheels had been set in motion. No backing out now. She'd have to finish the story.

"But that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to remain independent. Make my own money, make my own decisions. Fight my own battles. So I kept turning him down until….."

"Remember I told you about the jewels Adrienne and I stole and how men were sent to get her and how she never came back? I could have saved her by giving back the jewels. But I didn't. I kept them, but I knew they would be coming back for me and I was terrified. I didn't know which way to turn. I hadn't made any other friends in Paris. My old schoolmate had long since moved on to parts unknown. I didn't know where to hide."

"Then I remembered the man living in London who offered to set me up as his mistress. I had the card of his solicitor with his instructions that if I ever changed my mind I should contact that address. I suppose you've figured out by now the solicitor was James Marston."

John wasn't surprised, only relieved in the part Marston was playing in this scenario of Marguerite's past.

"I packed just the bare necessities and booked passage on the next ship back to England. I wired Marston's offices, told them I needed to contact one of their clients and by the time I arrived in London I was met at the docks by one of his clerks. Marston's office had already arranged a set of rooms and set up a bank account in my name. All I had to do was move in and wait for my 'benefactor' to make his first visit."

"John, the whole arrangement lasted less than three months. Just long enough for me to save up enough money from the weekly allowances and to find a fence to buy the jewels Adrienne had given her life for. I left without telling him….just took off for Monaco…without saying a word. I felt bad because he'd been so good to me. As far as my having to fulfill my obligations, it only happened once. Turned out he mostly just wanted to spend time away from his wife. Said she was old and crabby, wouldn't talk to him half the time."

"Marguerite, if you never met Marston, then why would you be afraid of him recognizing you? What made you so afraid to tell me about this?"

"Do you remember talking about our hosting events at Wiltshire House with all your friends and associates attending…..?"

"Are you trying to tell me this benefactor of yours…was… is someone I know?"

She nodded slowly.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Well, you've told me everything else….I suppose you'd better tell me his name… **_now, Marguerite_**."

She lowered her head awkwardly and said, "Sir William Melton. It was only after you mentioned James Marston that I remembered where I'd heard the name of your estate. William talked often of attending social events at Wiltshire House."

"**_Old…Willie… Melton! _**" Shaking his head he said, "You mean to tell me you and Willie Melton....were.....were....well I can't even say it!"

Embarrassed she turned her face away. "I knew you'd react **_this_** way."

Roxton suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

"But I didn't expect you to react **_that_** way." Turning around, she said, "I fail to see the humor in this Roxton. I just poured out my soul to you."

John stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Marguerite, I'm sorry I laughed. But William Melton is hardly in a position to reveal what he was doing 18 years ago with an underage girl... and with his wife's money at that."

"I don't understand…what are you saying….?"

"First of all, Willie Melton is blind in one eye and deaf in one ear so it's very doubtful he would even recognize you now. He rarely leaves his house anymore because of constant attacks of gout. So, there's not much chance he would ever attend one of our functions. Second, even if he were to recognize you he's not about to jeopardize the comfortable life style he's become accustomed to….provided mostly by his wife's money."

John began to pace the length of the small hut, only now beginning to show some annoyance over the situation. "Bloody hell, Marguerite….if you'd only told me this before, you could have saved us all a lot of misery and agony."

"You're upset now. I can tell."

"Well, let's put it this way. I'm not doing cartwheels over the fact the woman I love was a kept woman…and kept by someone my family knows." His voice softened, "But under the circumstances, I'd say I owe old Willie Melton a huge thank you. If he hadn't taken you in and kept you away from Paris, you may not have been around to fund the Challenger expedition. And, you and I may never have met. What you did, you did out of a need for survival. How could I fault you for that? As far as being upset, I'm just annoyed that, as usual, you didn't trust me enough to share this earlier."

"I've been a fool, haven't I?"

"'Fraid so." He sat down and pulled his chair close enough to cradle her face in his hands. "So, is that all I need to know? Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked nervously. "Any other secrets you're holding back?"

"There is one thing I wasn't completely honest about."

"Why am I not surprised," he said dryly.

"I told you Marston and I had never met. That's not exactly true. I did meet him once but I was just a child. He was the solicitor who made the arrangements for my adoptive parents to enroll me in the convent school. He made a trip once to the school to sign some papers. He had asked Mother Superior to call me into the office. I suppose he had wanted to see firsthand the object of his financial dealings. But we never met again. I doubt he would even recognize me now."

"Maybe he can answer some questions about you parentage, Marguerite. So while we're convincing him that you and I will have **_NO_** pre-nuptial contract, we should question him as to what he may know about your family."

"You mean....you still....want to...."

"Of course, I still want to marry you." He reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the ring Marguerite had returned in desperation several days before. "Now....don't you think this should be returned to it's proper place?....hmmm?" Taking her left hand, she allowed him to slip the ring onto her third finger.

Rising to his feet, he pulled Marguerite up out of her chair and held her close, wrapping his arms snugly around her. "I'm sorry John", she cried. "I'm sorry for not trusting you with the truth. All I could think of was that you would be hurt if someone recognized me as the girl that existed back then. I...just didn't want you to be shamed...."

"Shamed....???" He pushed her back to face him. "Marguerite, I'm so proud of you. You could never do anything to shame or embarrass me. It's hard to believe you'd ever be afraid of anything or anyone."

"I'm only afraid I'll do something that might hurt you."

"The only thing that would hurt me is losing you. Promise me you'll remember that the next time you feel you have to protect me from one of your....your secrets."

Sliding her arms around his neck, she whispered, "I do love you, John. I don't think I could ever love you as much as I do at this moment."

"That sounds like a challenge. I bet you... Marguerite Krux... I can find a way to make you fall even more in love with me."

"I never bet against a sure thing, Lord Roxton," she purred.

"Smart girl." Pulling away, he produced two letters from his pants pockets and waved them in front of Marguerite. 

"Letters? More letters for me, John?"

"Oh, they're not for you. They're addressed to my solicitor ….or should I say "our" solicitor….James Marston. I did some thinking the past week and I kept remembering how you were so afraid you wouldn't fit into my world. So, I came up with two solutions." 

Raising the letter in his left hand, he said, "This one says I give up my title, sign it over to the next in line. You and I become just plain Mr. and Mrs. John Roxton. We'll still be filthy rich," he smirked. "I have enough land holdings in my name to keep you in jewels and satin gowns for the rest of your life. We'd make a new life, new friends. We'd go anywhere you wanted….do anything you wanted."

Marguerite's face showed complete disbelief. "You'd do all that for me, John?"

"That and so much more. All I want is to build a life with you. No one else matters but us, Marguerite. We could be family enough for each other."

"And, the second letter? What does it say?" she asked apprehensively.

"Ah…..the other choice." He raised the letter in his right hand. "This one says you and I become Lord and Lady Roxton, live at Wiltshire House, you take over the duties of running the estate, but with one exception. I sign over my entire inheritance to you. You hold all the purse strings…..you control everything. With this arrangement, you'll have more power than anyone in Avebury. There's not a person who would shun you or dare say anything hurtful to you. The presence of your company would be sought after by everyone in the county."

Looking down into the stunned face of his beloved, he asked, "So….which one, my sweetheart….which one should I keep?"

Before answering, Marguerite licked her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "Either way, I'd….**_we'd_**," she emphasized, "…be rich?"

Roxton knew he had hit the mark with his two choices. He laughed softly and said, "Rich as Cressus….and deliriously happy. Did I forget to mention that part?" He paused a few seconds, then continued. "There is a third choice you know? We could leave everything just as it is. You marry me, become Lady Roxton, and we face down together the rest of the demons from your past."

Snatching the two letters and stuffing them into her two skirt pockets, she said, "Do I have to decide right now? I mean….we're not off this plateau yet. It could be years before we return to London. I don't have to make the choice today, do I?"

Gathering her in his arms again and looking down into her now beaming face, he said, "Take all the time you want, Marguerite. Just as long as you've made up your mind before we reach London. I want no more scenes like the ones we've had the past week," he said sternly.

"I promise to make my choice by then. In the meantime, maybe we should start with something a bit more practical… like getting Malone to unlock this door. I assume that was the plan. After you got me to talk to you again, Malone unlocks the door?"

Roxton pulled away and walked toward the door. Facing it he reached above the ledge and cunningly produced a key.

"Rox.....ton....," she drawled. "You mean to tell me that key has been there the whole time?" 

He chuckled to himself as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door, releasing his captive bride-to-be. 

"It was the only way, Marguerite. And, besides....all's well that ends well."

"Humph…well, that's a very quaint saying, John...but it hasn't ended yet. You owe me for this little caper of yours," shaking a pointed finger at him. She turned and started walking across the compound to the elevator at the base of the treehouse. "All of you owe me. Imagine...all this skulking about, just to get me to talk to you. Is this what I have to look forward to with a life with you?" she teased.

Roxton paused for a moment…then hurrying to catch up with her, his arm slipped around her waist and he quickly dipped down to kiss the top of her head. "Maybe we should spend the rest of the day moving my things back into our room…Lady Roxton."

Marguerite wrapped her arm about his as she leaned against the man she had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with. "Mrs. John Roxton will do….." Slowly, with an arched eyebrow, she added, "….for now."

With life finally back to normal for the two lovers, John and Marguerite walked back to the treehouse, arm in arm, smiling contentedly as they took their first steps on that journey of a brand new life together.

The End


End file.
